Stolen Flame
by ChocolateChip-Master
Summary: In another world, separate from the Digital World, three teenagers are in peril, along with their entire civilization. The person key to their survival is thrown into another dimension, and it's their job to find him. Can they do this while keeping their abilities a secret from not only Takuya and the others, and from the other Digimon? I suck at summaries...xD


**Hey-yo! *Blinks* So, what's up? This is a Digimon fanfiction, added with my OC's, that will be introduced here in the first chapter...obviously...xD**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Crash, crackle, boom<em>

Three sounds startled four teenagers standing alone under what would originally be a beautiful night, full of stars and completed with a glowing full moon. This was, however, not the case. Thunder clashed and rain poured like an endless onslaught of water, pouring down on the flooded streets, and the four teenagers. The first was a girl stood trying to keep the floodwater from overwhelming them, and washing them down the street. She had long blonde hair with blonde cat ears poking from her hair. She wore a dark purple cloak with a blue shirt and jeans, her sneakers wet with the rain. Her emerald green eyes flashed towards the other three, as her hand was extended, somehow keeping the waters from washing over them all.

One was tall and had untidy brown hair, with the same colored cat ears. He wore a red cloak, hanging loosely around his shoulders with a yellow shirt with jeans and sneakers. His eyes were golden, and he was standing with an air of confidence.

The third was also tall, but his hair was pure black, with grey ears poking from the tips of his head. He wore a dark blue cloak with a black shirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers. His cobalt-colored eyes here masked by an eerie calm, despite the pouring rain.

The last and final boy had blazing red hair with the same colored cat ears protruding from his hair. They twitched slightly as he pushed up a pair of round glasses up to the bridge of his nose. His electric blue eyes looked quizzical, as if he had a million thoughts running through his mind at one time. Like the others, he did not wear a cloak, but he was wearing a green shirt with a pair of shorts and sneakers. His face was smeared with bits of oil and grime, and behind him stood a machine.

It was circular, a dark red with white stripes running around the frame, and about twenty feet in diameter. It was standing on thick metal pipes, and several hundred wires hooked up to a small control panel with an ordinary laptop sitting on top. The redheaded boy wiped sweat off of his brow with a filthy cloth, and looked at the others, his eyes still sparkling with questions that would probably question the entire physics of the galaxy.

"It's ready," He said.

"Great," The brunette nodded, and glanced at the girl. "Hang in there Aaliyah."

"Not...Easy..." The girl named Aaliyah chewed her lower lip, her face twisted with the effort of somehow pushing away the onslaught of water.

"Issac," The raven turned to the redhead. "What will happen to you and the machine when we leave, and the floodwaters rise?"

"I'll be fine," The redhead named Issac grinned. "I got it all under control. Queen Catriona allowed me to-"

"We trust you buddy," The brunette interjected. "Being Catriona's right-hand mechanic, you've ought to know a lot of things. You're a lucky kid." Issac nodded.

"I know," He shrugged. "Not as lucky as you. You were born with abilities that others only dream of having-"

"And we intend to keep in a secret," The raven said.

"Jackson," Aaliyah glared reproachfully at the raven named Jackson. He scowled.

"Alright, sorry...Issac, do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah," Issac nodded. "You're going 3 dimensions away, Dimension 74. There, you're to find Aaron, and bring him back so he can light the sun and we can finally see something OTHER than rain. If you are to encounter anyone, try to appear as ordinary as you can, and whatever you do, DO NOT show your ability to the natives. If that is to happen, escape as quick as you can, and the mission becomes even more difficult. Oh, and don't forget-"

"We know Issac," The brunette said. "Don't reveal that we're from another dimension. If we do, it can mess up the entire physics of the universe."

"Exactly!" Issac said proudly. "Spot on Matt!" Matt grinned, and put a hand on his hip while Jackson and Aaliyah rolled their eyes.

"Ali," Matt turned to the girl still trying to control the water with her bare hands. "Get ready to stop. As soon as you do, run and jump into the portal, otherwise we're going to miss our chance. We're going to need you." Aaliyah nodded.

"Issac, do you know where Aaron is?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. This 'Aaron' was obviously very important to her. To her surprise, the boy in question nodded, a big grin spreading over his face.

"You bet I do," He said, and strode over to the laptop. "He's in a place called the 'Digital World' inhabited by strange creatures called Digimon, like this." He showed them a picture of a cat-like creature, but it had green gloves with crazy sharp claws and a purple and white striped tail with a ring wrapped around the end of it. "That one in particular is called 'Gatomon'."

"It's so cute!" Aaliyah said.

"Cute, but deadly," Issac said. "Don't engage in battle. I've heard that some Digimon can be complete chatterboxes, and if you show your abilities..."

"I can tell what'll happen," Jackson smirked. "Catriona's one of those chatterboxes. We're kind of lucky she hasn't told anyone about us yet..." Issac cracked a grin.

"You guys ready?" He asked, and the others nodded. Issac tapped on his computer for a second before the machine lit up, a swirling portal in it's center. Aaliyah lowered her hands and the rushing floodwaters fell around their ankles. Issac cursed. "Guys, if this machine is destroyed, you can't come back."

"We understand the consequences, but we're the best, and the only ones for the job," Aaliyah said, destroying a wall of water before it could crash down on them. The portal flickered.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Matt said, and they took a hesitant step forwards, into the portal. Issac's wave was lost in a swirl of color as they were whisked away and they were thrown into Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness! I will have another chapter up soon! ^_^ <strong>

**Matt: *Sighs* **

**Me: What? **

**Matt: Nothing. O_O**

**Me: You wanted it to be longer didn't you? **

**Matt: N...Nooo? **

**Me: *Glares* They always do...they always do...**


End file.
